Chu-Ba-Fighter
Chu-Ba-Fighter is the 5th track to Kite's album Faith. This song features all of the Higa regulars in addition to Kite as singers. Lyrics Kanji= タイミングはかってたって関係ねぇ まばたきの瞬間にあらわれる 催眠術に酔ったみたいなもんだろ? 秘密、カラクリ、知ってどうにかなる? ウッターヤ、シニカ、シニカ、シニカ、シニカ、シニ CHU-BA-! （こいつ等は、とてもとても…強い） ワッターヤ、ナーヒン、ナイン、ナイン、ナイン、ナインドー Oh! Special players! Surely our times come Like a begging of the universe Oh! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! Surely our times come There is nothing that cannot catch up Oh! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! ムネがバクバクしちゃって臨界点 ウォーミングアップが終わったところだろう? ここからが本気勝負全開で 最後まで付き合ってもらいましょう クッターヌ、何もかもが目に見えて既に Wonder! ワッターヤ、リズミカルに波にノッて Dancing! Oh! Special players! Surely our times come ついにGame start! 響け! バイキングホーン! Yeah! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! Surely our times come マジで!? Tired? なぁ冗談だろ? HAHAHA～! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! CHU-BA-FIGHTERS ウッターヤ、シニカ、シニカ、シニカ、シニカ、シニ CHU-BA-! （こいつ等は、とてもとても…強い） ワッターヤ、ナーヒン、ナイン、ナイン、ナイン、ナインドー Oh! Special players! 何もかもが目に見えて既に Wonder! ワッターヤ、リズミカルに波にノッて Dancing! Oh! Special players! Surely oue times come Like a bigging of the universe Oh! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! Surely our times come 手を伸ばせ! We can get anything Oh! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! |-| Romaji= Taimingu hakatte tatte kankei nee Mabataki no shunkan ni arawareru Saimin jutsu ni yotta mitai namon daro ? Himitsu , karakuri , shitte dou ni kanaru ? Uttaaya , shinika , shinika , shinika , shinika , shini CHU-BA-! (Koitsutou ha, totemo,totemo, totemo, totemo, totemo tsuyoi!) Wattaaya , naahin , nain , nain , nain , naindou Oh! Special players! Surely our times come Like a begging of the universe Oh! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! Surely our times come There is nothing that cannot catch up Oh! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! Mune ga bakubaku shichatte rinkaiten Uouminguappu ga owatta tokoro darou ? Koko kara ga honki shoubu zenkai de Saigo made tsukiatte moraimashou Kuttaanu , nani mo kamo ga me ni mietesude ni Wonder! Wattaaya , rizumikaru ni name ni notsu te Dancing! Oh! Special players! Surely our times come Tsui ni Game start! hibike ! baikinguhoun ! Yeah! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! Surely our times come Maji de !? Tired? Naa joudandaro ? HAHAHA ~ ! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! CHU-BA-FIGHTERS Uttaaya , shinika , shinika , shinika , shinika , shini CHU-BA-! (Koitsutou ha, totemo,totemo, totemo, totemo, totemo tsuyoi!) Wattaaya , naahin , nain , nain , nain , naindou Oh! Special players! Nani mo kamo ga me ni mietesude ni Wonder! Wattaaya , rizumikaru ni name ni notsu te Dancing! Oh! Special players! Surely our times come Like a begging of the universe Oh! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! Surely our times come Te wo nobase ! We can get anything Oh! Really!? Don't you know our name? We are the CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! CHU-BA-FIGHTERS! Trivia *The word "Chuubaa" (ちゅーばー or 強ばー) used in this song is a Ryukyuan word and not Japanese. In the main Ryukyuan Language, known as Uchinaaguchi, "chuubaa" means "strong" or "the strong" (equivalent to the Japanese "tsuyoi" (強い）meaning strong). This is used beacuse Okinawa, The Higa boy's home prefecture, used to be the Ryukyuan Kingdom, which used Uchinaaguchi as it's main dialect. *In addition to "chuubaa", the rest of the song features other Ryukyuan words and Okinawa-ben (a mix of Rykyuan languages and Japanese) throughout the song. Additional notes on this were provided by user 59尾 on their blog https://ameblo.jp/tomokaruka33/entry-11317623061.html . Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics